Part of Me
by FlutterbySweetiePie
Summary: George may not have been able to see him, but Fred was always there.


Watching. One thing that Fred Weasley had gotten good at over the course of the years was watching. His untimely death left much to be desired. The worst part about being dead, he had mused, was the fact that his twin could not see him. Upon his death, he was given a choice. He had three options for his afterlife. He had to choose whether he would stay at Hogwarts as a poltergeist, move on to his next life or whether he would guard a loved one.

He chose to guard his best friend. His twin, George, was his other half. He knew that he would live an eternity full of misery without George. All he could picture when he thought of happiness was his brother. George was a part of him that he could not stand to lose.

In their lives, they had only ever been apart twice. The first time that they were separate, George lost an ear. The last time that they were separate, He had died.

Fred had watched as his brother mourned. However, George didn't know that Fred was mourning too. It filled Fred with anguish to be so close yet so far away from his twin. 

He was there when George, visibly distraught, sought reassurance. Over the years, that was one thing that stuck with him. He could see it, clear as day, like looking into a Pensieve. Tears had streamed down his face in rivers that day. 

After the war ended, the very night to be exact, George had been staring off into space. The others around him were mourning but celebrating life. Suddenly, he had stood up. He had walked directly to Harry, who was holding a young Teddy Lupin. Vulnerable, but determined, he had captured Harry's attention.

"Does it hurt?" Fred had heard his twin ask

"Does what hurt, George?" A concerned Harry inquired 

"Death. Dying. Was Freddie in pain?"

Harry has taken a while to respond. Fred could see why. It must have been a bit disconcerting for Harry, witnessing such vulnerability. George's question and the vulnerability in his voice made him seem younger than his years. 

When he had gathered his thoughts, Harry said in a whisper 

"It's quicker than falling asleep"

Fred was there when his brother fell into depression. He had watched as his brother stopped smiling, laughing, and joking. For months that had went on. Until the day that Hermione Granger had stopped by. Her visit was brief but her words were strong. She had said to George that Fred would not have wanted him living this way. Fred would have wanted him to be reminding the world how to laugh and smile. At that moment, Fred had wanted to kiss that brilliant, bookworm of a witch.

Her pep talk seemed to have worked. Slowly, George started to smile and laugh. George had put his wand up and switched to Fred's. That had touched Fred.

Fred was there when George began dating Angelina Johnson. He watched the two as they fell in love. That was a bittersweet moment for him. It was a reminder of what he can never do but it was also something that he couldn't share with his brother. Had he been alive, he would have congratulated George. He would have given him advice and talked about what being in love was like. However, he was happy for his twin. It was painfully clear to anyone that George would never fully recover from Fred's death. 

Fred was there when George decided that he wanted to marry Angelina. George had been drinking in a muggle bar when a tall brunette named Rosie came up to him. She had been trying to flirt with him when he proclaimed -rather loudly- that he was going to marry Angelina Johnson. 

Fred was there when George spent all day looking for the perfect ring. He had heard George mutter about needing the perfect ring for the perfect girl. 

Fred was there when George proposed to Angelina. He saw the truth in George's eyes and knew that he meant every word that he uttered to her. 

"She said yes Freddie!" George had whispered under his breath, hoping his twin would hear from wherever he was.

Fred was there the day that George got married. He saw the love in George's eyes as Angelina made her way towards him.

"I'm getting married Freddie!" George whispered, voice raw with emotion. 

Fred was there the day that George had learned that he was going to be a dad. He had cried alongside George. He was utterly elated for his twin, but sad for himself. He would never have kids. He wouldn't even be able to properly meet his future nieces and nephews. 

"I'm going to be a dad, Freddie!" An overjoyed whisper had come from George 

Fred was there the day that Angelina had the baby. He had watched as George paced the room. He had watched as George held Angelina after she gave birth. He had watched with watery eyes as George and Angelina learned that their baby was a boy. They had a son. They thought about names, but George had one in mind.

"How about Fred?" George whispered softly 

The years went by and eventually George and Angelina had a daughter named Roxanne. He watched as George aged, yet he himself stayed the same. 

He was there the day that George died. George had died of natural causes at the age of 67. He had held George's hand as he slipped away. Only with George's death, were the twins truly reunited.

"You were with me the whole time, Freddie?"

"Always, Georgie."


End file.
